Dangerous Paths
by sushidoneh
Summary: WARNING: This plot was formed when reading THE IMMORTALS. This plot has nothing to do with it. Madeleine joins a new school, so has Chad, though he is not what he seems. Wrong decisions by Madeleine will prove fatal along the Dangerous Path she leads.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He needed someone. Someone to manipulate, some to help him destroy…

New Beginnings 

I never thought I would do it. Ever. Move away from our luxury house in Headington, and move to this dump instead. I can't believe I agreed to it.

"_You have a choice. We don't have to go." I remember my father saying_

One the day of the _dramatic_ decision my mind must have been twisted. We had just finished this topic in PSHCE: New Beginnings. I hate PSHCE, it ruined my life. I was popular and clever, always elected class leader, life couldn't have been better.

This school St Gertrude (Gurty) is horrible. No-one does as their told and surprising enough this school is meant to have good grades! There is only one reason that I'm still attending lessons, (and not ditching) is because of this boy. His name Chad.

He walked up to me this morning. Apparently he was new too. Just moved here from the US. He had had the same type of situation as me. Had a nice life and then said the wrong words to make his parents happy, and ended up here. Manchester. I didn't know who he was at first, but I knew he was hot. He wore a olive green low V-neck top, that gave us a peek of his gorgeous chest. He paired the top with blue jeans and Reeboks. He seemed pretty laid back.

"Hey do you know where L2 is. I've been wondering around for hours." He gave me an apprehensive look.

"I don't know where it is either. I'm new too. I'm Madeleine, Lower Sixth" I stretched out my hand, anticipating a shake. He ignored it.

"Chad, Lower Sixth," and he walked away.

Turned out that my classroom was L2 as well, and I had no idea where I was going. To my embarrassment I had to go and ask teacher. L2 was smack bang in the middle of the school. Squeezing past the snogging couples was just half of it. The bell rang just as I opened the door. Most of the seats were taken. The last one was in the middle of the classroom and next to Chad.

The rest of the day passed without many incidents.

After school there was not very much holding me back from running back to our real home. The only thing was that our house had been sold. If only I hadn't said the word (yes) then we wouldn't be here. My mum saw that I wasn't too happy (she didn't care) and asked me the question that she asked every day when I got home.

"Hi hon, how was school today? Any fit boys that took your fancy?" My mum was one of those people that didn't care about school work; she was more interested in my love life.

"Fine, everyone at my school are fakes. Although there is Chad. Though he is unsociable." I replied. As I walked up the stairs Dad came home from work.

"I'm home!" He shouted up the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and saw my mum's solemn look. I don't know what she was doing. A second ago she was fine, I suppose she just wanted some attention.

"Hey! What's the matter? Why are you pulling that face?"

"The bills on my credit card arrived and they are quite high!" She dropped her face lower. "Sixteen thousands pounds." My dad sighed.

"You really need to control how much you spend each month," replied my dad, irritably.

"I'm so sorry. I just brought this gorgeous Giovanni dress for Mia's wedding!" My mum laughed a child-like laugh. My dad wasn't so impressed.

"What wedding!" He fumed, "I have not heard about this wedding, I have not heard of Mia! Who is this person and why are you going to her wedding! You dare spend my money on an event I do not know about. On something so massive that did not go through me!

"Oh, so everything I buy has to go through you! It was six thousand. It was even on sale!" My mum shouted pathetically back.

"Oh, so six thousand pounds is nothing now eh! I have let you use my money for all our marriage, while I work to earn it. I was happy with it till you started to spend too much. Now you are splashing all this money in one month. Do you have any idea how much that is out of my salary! A fucking fifth! You will send that bloody dress back and you will say to this… Mia that you are not going to her wedding!"

"Darling you don't really mean that! Have a coffee and we can settle this like adults."

"No I fucking meant it! But if you want to go to that shit of a wedding then use your own money!" Screamed my dad, he was out of control, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't have any money at all. You have no job no money, but a huge fucking appetite for using my money!"

I was shocked by this whole scene. My dad never lost his temper and well, we, in this family don't ever mention that mum is employed. It never really bothered us. Dad had a good job, well it didn't bother us until mum started spending big.

My dad hadn't finished…

"From now on I don't want you taking out any more of my money! You will have an allowance of five thousand a month. You will have to fund everything you buy by yourself, and if you get yourself into debt, you pay it out yourself, with your own self made money. Also you will get a job!"

"I'm so sorry, I will never spend again. Just please let us stay like this. Please don't make me get a job, John. I beg you!" My mother was in tears, her makeup all smudged. She looked a mess.

"Chrissie, you will get a job, that's final. Now go clear yourself up and go to bed. I'll be sleepy in the spare room tonight. Don't bother me." Said my dad sternly.

"You're not thinking of divorce are you?"

"I'm not that cruel. I wouldn't leave you when you have nothing. Though this habit must stop, otherwise I will consider it. Goodnight"

My mum turned to me. And mouthed, "help".


	2. Chapter 2

**New Friends**

**So it hasn't taken me too long to update. Um… so, I hope you enjoy and please review. I need advice and your thoughts. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I not too good at grammar and I don't have a beta reader. If you know a good one, write the name in the reviews and I'll check it out.**

**sushidoneh xxx**

_That night away in the dark forest, there was whispering_

"_I did not raise you, so you could disappoint me. It has been 6 months. Bring some good news or else…_

"_Yes master."_

"_Now go and do not return till you have some news that will be approved of!"_

That day I skipped breakfast not because I'm anorexic, but because the kitchen was a mess. The plates were dirty and well the room was a bit of a state. Dad _must_ have gone up early, and Mum she would never wash the plates; especially with her new nails!

I cycled to school for a change. Moreover I had the time. Not having breakfast fast-forwarded my schedule by quite a bit. When I arrived red-faced and puffing I saw Chad. He was in his car or rather campervan and was parking. His van had a homely feeling about it. Maybe he lived in it or something. Finally, when he finished parking, he climbed out and went towards the gate. Towards me!

"Hey, Chad! You remember me, Madeleine?"

No answer

"Umm, Chad! Hi!" I even added a wave for good measure

Third time lucky?

"Chad, I not sure if you remember me bu…"

That was it. He was totally ignoring me. Chad is an unsociable idiot.

On Thursdays I only share one lesson with Chad. However, he didn't turn up, weird. I saw him earlier. Anyway I decided not to think about Chad. Of course there are other people in this school. Socializing was one of the key things to do when you start a new school. That's what I told myself.

Lunch is hell at Gurty's. You can't go one minute without getting hit by a badly aimed piece of food. The teachers are useless with the cat fights and don't really do anything. They mainly want to avoid the food and stay by the side.

So, very cleverly I thought of camping out in the unisex toilets. We only have unisex toilets in Gurtys. But the boys stay on one side and the girls the other. Funny thing is though there aren't any urinals!

When I reached the toilets that were along the corridor, there were two other people there, which had seemed to have the same idea as me. A boy and a girl who appeared pretty close. Well the girl seemed pretty interested in the boy. The girl laughed a unusual laugh, snorting half way through. Then she looked up;

"Hey, you new? Do you wanna eat with us? Do you think that George Clooney is fit?"

"Stop bombarding her with weird question Angelina. Hey, I'm called John and this is Angelina. We're both in Lower Sixth and don't mind Ange here, she's slightly eccentric.

"Oh, I doubt she's that weird. I had some friends who were more eccentric then Angelina here!" I replied awkwardly

"Please, call me Ange! Anyway, I so glad you could join us in our conversation about Chad! I was saying that he was hot, and John here, who clearly has no taste in fashion, thinks that Chad is…"

"Gay." John said suddenly, "I mean seriously, he walks with such swagger and confidence and he takes no fancy in any of the girls. Who can resist Tina?

"Cut it! Chad is an unsociable hottie!" I butted in.

There I had done it, closed the conversation and the chatter moved on. Politics, future careers, and somehow friendships and funny stories.

"Hey, Maddy, would you like to come over to mine today? My mum wants some help with interior designing ideas. She's an interior designer and she wanted some views, so…"

I reluctantly agreed. After all I had nothing else to do, and I didn't want to go back to my parents arguing.

Angelina drove a new Ford Focus, "I got it for my birthday" I remember her saying. It was rather messy, but that was what I expected, with a personality like hers. However, it somehow had a very homey feel to it. I sat in the front sit and had a very good waft of her perfume. Britney Spears 'Fantasy'. I wasn't exactly expecting this, not that I don't like it, but that I refer to it as a very childish scent, maybe even slightly immature.

As she opened the front door I heard her mother

"Oh look, who's here! I'm Marilyn, so good to meet you!" Her mum said enthusiastically. I understood where Ange got here personality. "Would you like some tea, or peach juice? Peach juice is Angelina's favourite."

"Ummm, I'll try some peach juice,"

"Cold or warm?"

I was slightly taken aback by this question for I had never heard anyone drink a bottle of squash warm, despite the packaging always saying 'served chilled'.

"I'll go for tepid warm,"

"Tepid warm it is then darling."

And off Marilyn went to the kitchen to fetch my lovely tepid peach juice. Ange raised her eyebrows.

"She is just very excited. She's not used to seeing me take anyone home except John," said Ange who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Oh no, your mum seems great!" I smiled, I genuinely meant it.

Ange lead me up to her gorgeous room. She said it was done by her mum. Light lilac walls and the interior design was like a French boutique. I was slightly envious and I am never envious of anyone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I answered suddenly, remembering what I was here for.

"I really need your advice." She paused for a little while, "I fancy John." Her face said it all.

I mean of course I knew, from when I stepped into the toilets I knew something was going on.

"Okay, what's the history?"

"Well we went out for around six months after we met, but it just didn't work, so we settled as friends. Though I still really like him and I enjoyed it when we went out." Ange said, it seemed to get her excited just speaking of those times. She had it bad.

There was a knock at the door.

"Here's your lovely tepid peach juice. Enjoy!" Marilyn said and seemed to skip out of the door due to the thuds on the landing.

I drank some of my tepid peach juice. It was good. Perfect temperature as well. I sat there for a while just sipping at my juice. Then I noticed Ange's impatient expression.

"Well you need to express your feelings that all. I mean you went out before so he obviously has some feeling for you. Just go for it and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, you are the best I will definitely tell him how I feel, in a letter, in a poem in a song." You could nearly see all the ideas that she had in mind.

"Go easy, or he might think you're weird, okay."

All Ange did was nod. It looked like she had started day dreaming.

"Well I'm off. Got to do the homework on Humanoids, bye," closing the door behind me, I went downstairs.

Marilyn had disappeared off somewhere. Maybe to her office, yep the light was on. As a opened the door to go outside and back to my house, I suddenly realised I had no way of going home. Bike was at school and Ange upstairs daydreaming. Ah, never mind. I'll have to walk to school and get my bike; it was mid March so it was light enough, and I vaguely remembered the directions. Suddenly there was a rustle over the bushes, probably a hare or something. There it was again. I looked again, just to make out a shadow of a person. Except it wasn't a person, they were too small. A dwarf, no, no such things as dwarf a fairytale. Then as it was timed to stop me from seeing any farther, a car pulled out in front of me. The windows were tinted but I remember whose car it was. Or rather campervan, Chad rolled down the windows and asked-

"Like a ride home?"


End file.
